Forbidden Temptation
by Drakeling
Summary: A Templar and a Mage standing in a corridor in the Circle of Magi.


Forbidden Temptation

The Magi-Origin / Broken Circle Quest make me think of Templar's and Mages…

*** I don't own Dragon Age or anything, really, it's all Bio Ware and their associates! ***

* * *

"You are a Mage, and I a Templar." I uttered, it sounded firmer in my head.

"I know that." She pointed out, with that smile that makes me melt. Maybe she has a temptress inside her? I can't seem to resist her. "Does it mean there's something wrong with being in love?"

"You know it's wrong. You know I'm supposed to oppose you." That sounded stronger; probably because I was quoting the Knight-Commander's words rather than my own. Yes. It was wrong. Her; a Mage and me a Templar. It's so wrong it should be punishable by death.

"So you say and yet your sword remains sheathed. If I am so out of line, why do you not strike me down?" by the Maker she's so close, I can see her eyes so clearly; such a beautiful blue… like the sky, a sky she's only seen from a window.

"… S-Stop it. I don't want to hurt you. I… I really don't." I wish I didn't sound so weak willed.

"Why is that? Why don't you want to hurt me?" I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks and I knew that she could see it from that minute distance.

"Because… Because I love you, damn it all! Let the Maker damn me! You know I love you, you wicked woman. Making me confess and in this tower of all places! Who knows who is listening? We could both be punished for this."

"Ah. So you do love me." Her smile grew brighter, her voice tinted with a laugh that made me weak. She sounded _happy_, so happy.

".. How could you not know?" What little resistance I had was fading, fast.

"I had to be sure. I didn't want to assume." Her hands were resting on my armoured chest, I noticed that she was lightly tracing the Sword of Andraste on the breastplate. "After all… Mages are … repulsive to Templar's."

"That's.. a bit strong… Maybe a few of the older Templar's hate mages but that's because they've suffered… we don't all find mages to be repulsive." I'm babbling now. Of course Templar's are brought up to hate Mages; it's in the doctrine. It's in the training. It's in our very hands; magic that dispels and hates magic. Yet, I don't want her to think that I find her repulsive. No. Anything but that.

"You mean Knight-Commander Cullen, don't you?" she replied

"Yes. He was here when the circle was broken, by Blood Magic…" I had been told that before that incident he was a meek character, but I can barely believe it of him; his gaze is so cold and hard.

"I heard he was once in love with a Mage, the Mage who went on to become a Grey Warden."

"Yes… I had heard rumours of that; I find it hard to believe though. He is so harsh on the Circle. I wonder if he really did love the Hero of Ferelden?" Perhaps it was forbidden love that drove him to be so cold?

"I suppose we will never know. He barely speaks to the First Enchanter, let alone any of the others of us."

"I suppose not..." I wonder; does he ever think of her?

"What's going on here?" That familiar, sharp voice cut through the corridor like a proverbial knife.

We both stiffened, I saw her push away from me; my gaze then settled on the approaching Knight-Commander "K-Knight-Commander!" I uttered, fumbling with my helmet.

"I asked a question." His voice was like ice.

"Nothing is going on. I was simply speaking to this Mage about her harrowing…" The look in Cullen's eyes surprised me; a flicker of softness perhaps? No… I must have imagined it.

"No speaking to the mages!" He barked.

"Knight-Commander, Ser?" I looked to her, she was speaking to him; was she mad?

He glared in her direction and grunted a "What?"

"Have you ever been in love?" I think I must have gone white like a sheet, I could feel blood draining out of my face as she said 'love'.

He stood, silent for a few moments and finally he turned on his heel and growled out "Whatever feelings you have for that Templar, woman, had best stay buried. They will bring you both nothing but sadness. If I see you two speaking again, regardless of the reason; I will have you both strung up and made an example of. Do you understand?"

"…. Yes, thank you. Knight-Commander." She replied to his retreating form. Then she turned to me "I guess we have our answer; he totally loved the Hero of Ferelden!"

"… I… By the Maker… I think I'm going to faint." That was the last thing I managed to say before I collapsed.

* * *

This was very spur of the moment; I know it's not perfect but I just had to write something. I kind of wish that Cullen's love for the Mage NPC could have saved him from his trauma; but I guess love can only go so far when compared to the atrocities of evil mages wreaking havoc on the Circle… Bah!


End file.
